Something Unexplainable
by Blah in Blame
Summary: AG/IK/AK if you understood that lingo then you're able to read this one-shot.... ENJOY!


"_Don't be stupid, he doesn't want me, he wants that girl_."

Agito groaned at his mind, Akito was shutting himself away because that fucker Ikki rejected him for an AT slut. The past few days have been hell, since Akito walked in on Simca forcing her tongue down the crow's throat in his bedroom.

"_Fuck! Would you give it a rest? Crying and being a pussy isn't gonna get you anywhere!" _Agito screamed back. Akito started crying. Again.

"_Look, I'm sorry, just please don't cry Akito. It gives me a headache." _Akito sobs died downbut didn't completely stop.

"_Agito, I need you." _Akito said quietly. A blush formed on the Fang King's face, hearing the way Akito said his name, the way he pleaded for him.

No-one knows, not even Akito himself, about how Agito really feels. It's more than love. It's something unexplainable.

"_Alright."_ He replied. The only way Agito and Akito could touch was when they were dreaming. Agito rose from the table and cleared his plate of meat onto Ikki's. The man whore gladly accepted it.

"Where are you going?" Ringo questioned. Her face was worried, probably because Agito didn't touch his food.

"I'm going to bed, don't disturb me." He told everyone at the table. All of Kogarasumaru were here, along with the Aeon Clock and Ringo. The rest were out for dinner.

"Trouble in paradise? Agito?" Sano asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED BASTARD. GO FUCK THE BLONDE AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" Agito screamed back. Everyone stared at him, well everyone except Sano. He was trying to stifle a laugh. More because Kazu's mouth had fallen open, thinking of how the blue-haired boy could've known about Sano's and his 'relationship'.

"Whoa, Agito what the hell's up with you?" Ikki asked.

"What the hell's up? WHAT THE HELL'S UP? EVERYTHING IS UP! EVERYONE HERE IS A FUCKING DISGRACE! I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND I WANT YOU ALL TO DIE!" He screamed. Akito wouldn't stop crying and Ikki was about to punch his lights out. That was until Agito bolted up the stairs into his room and slammed the door.

"_A-Agito? Are you m-mad at m-me?" _Akito cried. Agito wasn't in the mood to take anyone else's crap, but Akito was his responsibility, and he wouldn't let his love cry, especially over him. He walked over to his bed and laid down it.

"_No, I could never be mad at you, Akito. It's just…"_

"_Just what?" _Akito asked.

_It's just that I love you… more than a brother, and it's killing me to see you hurt over someone else, who doesn't care for your feelings, when I'm right here, always, no matter what _is what he **wanted** to say. But he knew that Akito wouldn't understand.

"_It's just, Ikki's hurt you and I hate him for it, and then you ask if I'm mad at you… it just annoys me." _Agito closed his eyes.

"_I'm so sorry Agito, I didn't mean it like that-"_

"_Don't apologise, Akito. You're the one who needs me remember?" _Agito softly said. There was a knock at the door which made Agito come back to planet earth.

"I SAID DON"T DISTURB ME YOU-" Ikki had opened the door (closing it in the process) and crossed the room, placing a finger on Agito's lips.

"Shh, it's alright, I understand." Was all he said. Agito had no idea what the dumbass was talking about. Agito slapped Ikki's hand away.

"Go fuck yourself crow, you have no idea what the hell is going on. _I'm not going to let you take Akito away from me. _Agito would've screamed, but couldn't since Ikki had smothered his mouth with a kiss. Akito was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"_HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME" _he kept saying over and over. Agito growled into the kiss as Ikki's lips parted. Akito pushed their tongue into his mouth.

Before he knew it, Ikki was laying on top of him, with his hands up his white shirt, ghosting over his fare smooth skin. All Agito could do was punch him.

"Agito? What the hell… I thought you wanted it?" Ikki snapped in defence from the punch in the face.

"Akito wants it! Not me you dick head, and I won't let you have him!" Agito yelled back. Akito was silent, but Agito could feel that he was confused.

"I'm not going to Agito, the fact is that I want you both." Ikki said sympathetically.

"_Pleaseee, Agito? Just let him take us both…" _Akito pleaded. Agito would've shouted at them both for being absolute idiots, but this was his chance to prove how much he loved Akito.

"_If it makes you happy Akito."_ He said, slight reluctance in his words, for what he was about to do.

"_YES, YES IT WOULD! THANK YOU AGITO!" _Akito shouted in his mind.

"_All this is for you…" _Agito said as he pulled the crow forward. _"I'll do anything to make you happy…" _Agito placed his lips on Ikki's and flung an arm around his neck. _"And I'll always be here for you, I'll always protect you Akito." _He said.

During the kiss, their right hand moved toward the eye patch and shifted it to the right side, allowing Akito the pleasure. Agito fell deep into their subconscious, watching Ikki undress them. It pained him but he had to let it happen.

Akito closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"_I know Agito, I understand. I love you too."_

_**END**_


End file.
